The installation of electrical sockets, including wall sockets and sockets for light sources and ceiling fans, is an inconvenient and difficult task, particularly when the electrical device to be mated with the socket, e.g. a chandelier, is of a heavy weight that jeopardizes the safety of the installer.
The electrical infrastructure conductors, i.e. the live conductor, neutral conductor, and ground conductor extending from an electrical supply system, have to be accurately connected to designated terminals associated with the socket. The socket will not deliver current to the electrical device mated therewith, and may even present a safety hazard, if the conductor connections are not properly made. The difficulty of installation is exacerbated when it is desired to install a power strip provided with a plurality of sockets and a correspondingly increased number of conductors, each of which may be differently arranged or configured. The installer also has to ensure that the circuit breaker associated with the socket is closed, to avoid electrocution when connecting the live conductor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular electric socket assembly for delivering high voltage current to a domestic or an industrial electrical device that facilitates speedy and accurate installation.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a modular electric socket assembly that can be assembled without risk of a safety hazard.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.